


Estoy enamorado de tu hermano

by bisexualpunk



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Lo contrario de slow burn, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mención de abuso en el pasado, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Reddie, Richie is a gay disaster, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpunk/pseuds/bisexualpunk
Summary: —Espera… ¿Así que tienes un sexi hermano mayor y no pensabas decirnos? Porque eso es homofobia, Ben —Su rostro parece casi ofendido.OEn el que Richie se enamora del hermano mayor de Ben y no sabe qué hacer.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Estoy enamorado de tu hermano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni It ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Este fic está inspirado en la canción Pass This On de The Knife (que está bien cool), la cual forma parte del soundtrack de Les amours imaginaires, película dirigida, escrita y protagonizada por Xavier Dolan, quien interpretó a Adrian Mellon en It: Capítulo 2. Así que de alguna forma todo está conectado con Reddie xD.
> 
> Dedicado a mi noviaaaa, que me mostró esta canción y también shippea Reddie porque es el mejor ship y la amooo.

Ben acaba de mudarse a Derry, y no es como que Richie lo odie, ¿pero de verdad necesitan a un miembro más en el club de los perdedores? Porque ya sabes lo que dicen: _seis_ son multitud. Y Richie, aunque no lo admita en voz alta (aunque la mayoría del tiempo sí que lo hace) es bastante celoso con su grupo de amigos.

Ahora, él intuye que parte de la culpa de este asunto con el chico nuevo es de Beverly, porque ella insiste en que salgan todos juntos, y en el fondo está seguro de que sólo lo hace debido a que Beverly está tratando de conquistarlo.

Así que ahí están los seis, entrando a la casa de Ben por primera vez, porque Stan tuvo la grandiosa idea de que vieran esa nueva película de payasos asesinos y Ben se ofreció para ser el anfitrión.

—Tienes un hogar muy bonito, Ben —dice Mike, él siempre tan educado.

Richie, al igual que el resto, observa cada rincón de la vivienda: las paredes de un color claro, unos cuadros de frutas colgando de éstas, el piso de madera que brilla como si lo acabaran de limpiar, y un olor a galletas que viene de la cocina.

—Qué linda fotografía —menciona Beverly, tomando con delicadeza un marco que descansa en una de las tantas repisas de la sala.

—¿Es e-ese tu hermano? —pregunta Bill, viendo detalladamente la foto. Ben asiente con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Richie entonces se acerca, más porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que por verdadero interés. Es una imagen familiar, de esas que la mamá de Richie jamás imprimiría para presumirla en su sala de estar: todos sonriendo a la cámara en lo que parece ser un día de campo. Está Ben, sus papás, un perro, y… por un momento su cerebro deja de funcionar.

—Espera… ¿Así que tienes un sexi hermano mayor y no pensabas decirnos? Porque eso es homofobia, Ben —Su rostro parece casi ofendido.

Ben se ríe, bajito, porque realmente no sabe si Richie está bromeando o no.

—Es mi hermano adoptivo, en realidad —agrega Ben. Y Richie piensa que eso lo explica todo, porque no había manera en que Ben compartiera genes con ese dios griego de la foto.

—Como sea, lo reclamo como mío —Se apresura a aclarar, pues ya conoce a sus amigos: A Stan también le gustan los hombres guapos, y Bill siempre atrae a los hombres guapos. Por suerte, Mike tiene novio, así que no representa ningún problema/amenaza.

—Maldita sea, Richie, no puedes “reclamar” gente. Deja de cosificar a cada chico lindo que te encuentras —regaña Beverly, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, Richie, ¿podrías comportarte como un ser humano mínimamente decente? Ya tienes dieciocho años —Le sigue Stan, porque por supuesto que no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Richie—. Además, no es como si su hermano fuera a hacerte caso de todos modos.

—Váyanse a la mierda —dice Richie, molesto. Y Ben corta la tensión yendo a la cocina por sodas y botanas porque lo último que quiere es que sus nuevos amigos empiecen a pelear por su hermano mayor.

—¿Se supone que esta película da miedo? Porque está más aburrida que escuchar a Stan hablar de aves, y eso ya es decir demasiado —Richie se acomoda de nuevo en el sillón de la sala. Stan le levanta el dedo medio. La película apenas lleva media hora y Richie ya no puede estar sentado ni un minuto más. Siempre le ha costado trabajo prestar atención (especialmente si se trata de films que fueron un fracaso en la taquilla), pero desde hace rato que su mente ha estado dando vueltas, incapaz de concentrarse, pensando en _alguien_. Y joder, sabe que es estúpido: sólo lo ha visto en una fotografía, ni siquiera lo conoce en persona, ¡pero vaya que es un hombre atractivo!

Y entonces se escuchan unos pasos, bajando por las escaleras. Y Richie se queda estático, esperando lo mejor.

—Ben, voy a salir. Avísale a mamá cuando llegue que regresaré hasta mañana —Sale de la casa sin esperar una respuesta, y su hermano menor sólo alcanza a gritarle un “cuídate”.

Richie siente que su corazón se acelera y, por primera vez, no tiene nada que decir. Sólo puede pensar en cuatro cosas:

  1. Ni siquiera se presentó con el resto del grupo. Literalmente les ignoró. Qué grosero.
  2. Ahora puede jurar por todas las deidades conocidas, que en carne y hueso es mucho más apuesto, y lindo, ¡y cómo le gustaría tocar su cabello!
  3. Richie está infinitamente agradecido con la persona que inventó los shorts, porque qué sexis piernas acaba de ver.
  4. ¿Adónde habrá ido?



—Richie, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Mike, preocupado, porque el guapo hermano mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí desde hace más de cinco minutos, y su amigo de lentes sigue viéndola hipnotizado con la boca abierta.

—Dime, Ben, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama tu hermano? —Por fin logra salir de su trance y compone una oración coherente en voz alta.

Stan rueda los ojos, pero, en el fondo, también queda en espera de la respuesta.

—Eddie.

* * *

—¿Richie? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Ben luego de abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente después se arrepiente, porque eso no sonó para nada amable, pero siendo honestos, no esperaba encontrarse a Tozier afuera de su casa un jueves por la tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi buen amigo Ben? Pensé que tal vez podríamos jugar videojuegos juntos —menciona, tratando de parecer despreocupado, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Por supuesto, pasa —Ben se hace a un lado y Richie se guía en automático a la sala—. De hecho, Stan vendrá más tarde y podremos jugar los tres.

¡Por supuesto que Stan va a venir! Ese idiota… Debió de saberlo antes: A Stan también le gusta el hermano sexi.

Richie se acomoda en el sillón de cuero sintético, y de repente lo ve, en el jardín trasero: el hombre de sus sueños, en el que no ha dejado de pensar desde que se enteró de su existencia hace una semana.

Eddie está sentado, con los ojos sobre su teléfono, y un vaso de té helado reposando en la mesita a su lado.

Richie percibe cómo su propio rostro se empieza a sonrojar, y su mente sólo es capaz de repetir: “por favor, voltea a verme, por favor, voltea a verme, por favor, voltea a verme…”

Y, casi como si tuviera poderes, o como si la vida estuviera tratando de hacerle un favor (que, conociendo su suerte, se lo cobrará luego), Eddie levanta la vista de su celular.

Richie puede jurar que le está dando un ataque, y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sonríe. Eddie, aún desde el jardín, levanta una ceja, extrañado, porque qué demonios hace ese desconocido en su sala. Sin embargo, después le corresponde la sonrisa, por educación.

El menor de ellos no deja de verlo, pero quizá esto ya lo asustó porque Eddie regresa su atención a su teléfono, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Maldita sea —suspira Richie, hundiéndose en su asiento.

Ben lo ha visto todo, pero no quiere decir nada porque teme incomodar a Richie.

—Oye, ¿y qué edad tiene tu hermano? —pregunta luego de un minuto de silencio. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en sonar casual, o en pensar en una excusa para desviar la conversación hacia su hermano mayor.

—Oh, va a cumplir veinte en dos semanas —responde Ben, mientras prende la consola de videojuegos.

Al cabo de quince minutos Eddie entra a la casa. Ben decide ser un buen amigo y los presenta. Y Richie entonces está en deuda eterna con él.

—Eddie, él es Richie, un compañero de la escuela.

—Qué tal —saluda Eddie, con una encantadora sonrisa, y las únicas neuronas de Richie funcionando logran formular un tímido “hola”.

Después se va al piso de arriba y Richie no vuelve a verlo en todo el día.

Pasa una hora más y por fin llega Stan y los tres juegan algo que trata sobre matar zombis. Ben les gana más de cinco veces, les ofrece algo de comida, y cuando ve que el cielo ya se ha tornado oscuro, Richie decide irse a casa. Al final no fue una mala tarde en lo absoluto: el chico que le gusta por fin notó su existencia, y además pasó un divertido rato con Stan y Ben. Ah, y, por supuesto, tuvo la oportunidad de presumirle a Stan que ahora el sexi hermano mayor y él, oficialmente, se conocen. Stan hizo un puchero, porque no es justo que a él le hayan negado esa oportunidad.

Esa noche se duerme pensando en cierto muchacho que viste shorts y bebe té helado en otoño.

* * *

La semana siguiente el club de los perdedores vuelve a sugerir ir a casa de Ben, y Richie disfraza su emoción pues trata de no ser demasiado obvio, pero sus amigos lo conocen bastante bien.

—Richie, realmente te gusta su hermano, ¿verdad? Jamás te había visto tan ansioso —le habla Beverly, en voz baja, como tratando de mantenerlo en secreto, aunque de secreto no tiene nada.

—¡Sí! Y sé que no tiene sentido. Sólo lo he visto dos veces, pero joder, jamás había conocido a una persona tan atractiva. Quiero decir, tú misma lo viste, ¿¡cómo es posible que sea así de guapo!? Y ah, su sonrisa. Su sonrisa es tan irresistible. Y esas piernas, se nota que hace ejercicio. Y no me hagas empezar a hablar de lo sexi que es su voz…

—Tranquilo, no es para tanto —Lo interrumpe Bev, divertida. Richie tiene cierta reputación de enamorarse de cualquier hombre lindo que ve, pero este nivel definitivamente es nuevo.

—¿¡No es para tanto?! Cállate, sólo lo dices porque estás enamorada de su hermano.

Beverly le hace un gesto para que cierre la boca. Si Ben alcanzó a escucharlos, no da señales de ello. 

El club de los perdedores se encuentra en la sala, como de costumbre. Mike sugiere ver una serie en Netflix, y, antes de que empiece, Richie va a la cocina, esa que siempre huele como si estuvieran horneando algo delicioso, pero antes de que pudiera tomar un vaso con agua, lo ve a _él_ , con la espalda descansado sobre la barra, riéndose de algo que vio en su teléfono. Y Richie queda completamente enamorado de ese sonido.

—Richie, ¿verdad? —Por fin nota su presencia y a Richie le empiezan a sudar las manos.

— _Eds_ —saluda, y el mayor parece arrugar su rostro por un segundo. Richie se da una bofetada interna. _Eddie_ , tan sólo tenía que decir _Eddie_ , y a su estúpido cerebro se le tenía que ocurrir un apodo como si tuviera el derecho, ¡como si fueran viejos amigos!

—Oye, daré una fiesta la semana que viene. Puedes venir, si gustas. Quiero decir, tus amigos y tú.

—Cuenta conmigo —Le sonríe de medio lado y está orgulloso de sí mismo porque esta vez no ha hecho el ridículo. Y, aunque su rostro de alguna manera logra mantenerse relajado, por dentro está gritando fuerte, _muy_ fuerte. ¿¡El chico más sexi del planeta lo acaba de invitar a una fiesta!?

—Perfecto. Ahí nos vemos —Se despide y Richie se acomoda sus lentes porque está 69% seguro de que lo vio guiñarle un ojo. ¿O sólo es su mente tratando de darle falsas esperanzas?

* * *

Patético. Así es como se siente luego de dos cajetillas de cigarros. Toda su ropa (esa camisa hawaiana que tanto tardó en escoger) ya apesta. Su cabello está despeinado (bueno, más de lo usual) y siente que su corazón duele (el mismo que hasta hace unas horas sólo podía brincar de emoción). Patético.

La fiesta está en su punto alto. Todos parecen divertirse: Mike trajo a su novio y no se han despegado en toda la noche, Bill ya consiguió el celular de tres chicos lindos, y acaba de ver a Beverly y Ben besándose en el jardín trasero.

El único miserable como él es Stan. En parte porque no le gustan tanto las fiestas, y en parte porque Richie sabe que también le gusta Eddie, aunque sea un poco.

—No es como te la imaginabas, ¿verdad? —Stan se sienta a su lado, en aquel sillón de cuero sintético.

—Al menos la música es buena —contesta el de lentes, casi echándole el humo en la cara. Hay una canción, de esas tan alternativas que incluso Richie no conoce, sonando de fondo. Se hace una nota mental de buscar la letra luego, después de todo le gusta que su sufrimiento tenga una excelente banda sonora.

Y quizá no debería de afligirse de esa manera, aunque no puede evitarlo. Desde que llegó a la casa de Ben, Eddie ni siquiera lo ha mirado, y normalmente eso no le molestaría (tanto), pero entonces por qué diablos lo invita a su estúpida fiesta si ni siquiera le va a prestar atención.

Los dos amigos se quedan ahí, observando un punto fijo de la pista de baile. El sexi hermano mayor ha estado bailando toda la noche, pero no solo, sino con una hermosa chica de cabello azul.

Y es ridículo, pero siente celos. Unos celos enormes que no debería estar sintiendo. ¿Por qué pensó que tendría una oportunidad con él en primer lugar?

—Siempre terminan gustándonos los imposibles, ¿no? —menciona Stan, que tiene el mismo ceño fruncido.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Por un segundo creí que no era algo imaginario. Que de verdad íbamos a poder hablar, y entonces yo le contaría una tonta broma que no lo haría reír, pero al menos rompería el hielo, y posteriormente nos besaríamos y el sabor de la nicotina en mi boca lo iba a hacer darse cuenta de que yo era el indicado y luego le pediría que fuera mi novio y terminaríamos viviendo juntos adoptando tres perritos, quizá a uno le llamaríamos Stanley…

— _Beep, beep_ , Richie —dice, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros, consolándolo—. Quiero decir, al menos a ti te invitó a su fiesta.

—¿Y de qué mierda sirvió eso?

Ambos se quedan en silencio, sin dejar de ver a Eddie, porque, aunque está bailando con otra… ¡qué baile! Su cuerpo es hipnótico, el movimiento de caderas que sigue el ritmo de esa tonta canción que Richie desconoce es único. Su cabello castaño, que se mantiene exactamente en su lugar, sin despeinarse ni una punta. Ah, y la manera en que sonríe por algo que la chica linda le susurra en su oído. Y, joder, ese perfil tan perfecto que parece irreal, como si fuera una estatua griega y no un ser humano. Es casi erótico. O al menos lo sería si Richie Tozier no se sintiera tan desdichado.

—Podría continuar mirándolo durante días —piensa Richie en voz alta, y Stan cree que eso es un poco raro/acosador, pero de cierto modo le da la razón. Sin embargo, no piensa quedarse sentado en un sillón de cuero sintético toda la noche, lamentándose (por más lindo que sea Eddie), así que se despide de Richie y prefiere ir a buscar a Bill. De inmediato, Ben toma su lugar al lado del chico enamorado.

—Así que te gusta mi hermano, ¿eh? —Su tono no es acusatorio, al contrario, suena dulce y reconfortante.

—Vas a contarle, ¿verdad? —Es lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Ya no le importa nada. Bien podrían gritarlo para que toda la fiesta se enterara. A lo mejor así Eddie voltea a verlo.

—Claro que no, Richie. Aunque tú podrías hacerlo —Tozier lo mira como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Sí, no creo que esté interesado en los de mi tipo.

—Si lo que temes es el rechazo, la verdad es que no sé qué tipo de personas le atraigan. Pero te puedo decir que mi hermano es bisexual, así que, quién sabe. Podrías intentarlo —Le regala una sonrisa y de repente a Richie ya no le desagrada Ben. Después de todo, resulta ser un buen, excelente, genial amigo.

—Gracias, Ben. Tienes mi bendición para estar con Beverly.

Alcanza a escuchar un “ _¡como si la necesitara!_ ” Ofendido, proveniente de la pelirroja. Y con un renovado ánimo, se levanta del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile. Jamás ha sido bueno para eso, sin embargo, ahí está, moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos lo mejor que puede.

Descaradamente casi que empuja a la chica de cabello azul (que primero parece ofendida pero después se va con otro grupo de amigos), y entonces Eddie sí que lo mira, _por fin_.

—¡Richie! —Lo saluda emocionado, como si recién notara su presencia.

—Qué bien bailas, Eds.

—No me digas Eds —dice, medio molesto, pero antes de que Richie pueda empezar a odiarse de nuevo, Eddie le sonríe y el menor le imita de inmediato.

Richie confirma que su rostro de cerca es mucho más bello (cosa que creyó imposible en un principio) y tiene unas pecas muy lindas en su nariz que lo hacen ver adorable.

Intercambian un par de palabras entre cada canción. Richie descubre que debajo de esa encantadora apariencia, hay un pequeño hombre con una personalidad tanto explosiva y malhumorada como divertida. Y bailan. Oh, bailan toda la noche. Y en algún momento no puede más y lo besa.

Primero de una manera suave, porque no sabe si Eddie lo va a rechazar. Sin embargo, cuando éste le corresponde, Richie no espera ni un segundo y lo besa desesperadamente. Le mete su lengua en la boca y entonces Eddie coloca sus manos en sus caderas para tenerlo más cerca y Richie jura que está haciendo demasiado calor para ser una noche de noviembre.

Y lo vuelve a besar, otra vez y otra vez, pues jamás creyó que esto iba a volverse realidad y ahora no es como si fuera a despegarse de sus labios. ¡De ninguna manera!

En su último beso, Richie lo muerde un poquito demasiado fuerte y sangre empieza a brotar de su labio inferior, sacándole un quejido a Eddie.

—Sé que soy irresistible, ¡pero no me muerdas tan fuerte!

—Disculpa, Eds —dice medio apenado, pero con una media sonrisa de satisfacción todavía adornando su rostro—. Oye… Tengo que confesarte algo: me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi —Tozier lo mira directo a los ojos. La música pasa a segundo plano y él se siente como si estuviera flotando.

—¿De verdad? No se notaba, en lo absoluto —responde sarcásticamente, pero con esa clase de sarcasmo amistoso.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana ya está todo el Club de los Perdedores dormido, con excepción de Richie, que se queda junto con Eddie en el sillón, conversando.

El menor le habla sobre música alternativa (de esa que todo el mundo conoce), y sobre las series que le gusta ver con sus amigos, y Eddie decide ser un poco más profundo y le cuenta sobre cómo su papá murió de cáncer y su mamá abusaba de él, por lo que terminó en un hogar temporal y posteriormente los Hanscom lo adoptaron.

Richie lo abraza y le hace promesas, promesas de amor en la madrugada que quizá no debería de estarle haciendo a chicos lindos que acaba de conocer. Sin embargo, una vez más, no puede evitarlo. Hay algo en Eddie que lo pone nervioso, le provoca taquicardia y le dan ganas de ser cursi a su lado. Y no es sólo porque él es realmente lindo (porque, si no ha quedado claro, ¡lo es!). Pero existe otra cosa, algo especial que Richie no puede expresar en palabras.

Así que lo vuelve a besar, por milésima vez en la noche, antes de que se vayan a dormir en la habitación del mayor. Remata el beso con una mordida, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo gruñir, pero no lo suficiente como para que sangre. Eddie decide regresarle el gesto. Richie sonríe, lo mira a los ojos, esos enormes ojos suyos, y entonces ya no hay duda (si es que alguna vez la hubo): está perdida y estúpidamente enamorado del hermano de Ben. Mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que el fandom hispano de It está más muerto que Eddie y Stan juntos, peero, igual quería publicarlo. Feliz prideee.


End file.
